vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Renegades
Who were The Renegades? The Renegades was a group of roleplayers known to be a band of Mercenaries. They were formed during The Crossover with SciFri as their leader in an attempt to stop the impending war between both factions and help those in need. After SciFri left them Hybris and Satchi reformed the Renegades into a new group, known as Aegis. History and Lore Formation The Renegades were formed to help and protect those that may need help, and were each chosen because they were not aligned to anyone so they aligned themselves to each other. They are a means to combat evil and take on jobs with those seeking aid. Originally the group was formed by SciFri as a means to protect others and form a neutral side in The Crossover to stop Chipz and Joey Bagels sides from destroying each other. After the change of cycles the Renegades original purpose was no longer needed and their purpose became to offer aid to others. SciFri picked the original members personally for various reasons. Satchi was picked because he had a history of working together as mercenaries with SciFri and the holy knight knew he could be a valuable informant. Oblivious was picked as a rational A.I. to balance out the emotions of the other members. Folkona was picked because she was a source of divine energy that wasn’t archangels and shared a friendship with SciFri after he helped her once before. Miss Universe was chosen because she was a powerful entity that he could trust. Faelyix was picked for the same reason being a powerful entity that SciFri could trust and having a past relationship. Azreal was originally an enemy but formed a bond with SciFri due to them being brothers from a previous cycle. Kuri was picked because they were originally rivals with SciFri siding with Joey Bagels originally but when they cut ties from their previous group they grew a mutual bond and friendship. Ashunera got pulled in because she was the romantic interest of Satchi at the time but proved herself to be valuable due to her habits of destruction. Cor Vous was kept around because she always gave SciFri good advice when he needed it.. The Mad Gods Realm The Renegades being a group that desired to help others took on a job provided by Zentreya of the ALA. This job consisted of Zentreya attempting to fight back a mutiny made by her former generals caused by her twin sister Medusa convincing the generals of the ALA to turn against Zentreya. In assisting with this the renegades attempted to fight one of the generals known as LuLu, a child wearing a peculiar mask hailing from a place known as the Mad God's Realm. In their conflict LuLu escaped but not before placing the mad gods influence upon Ashunera and Folkona, who both under the influence of madness sought out LuLu. This ended up causing Ashunera to attack her fellow teammates and for Folkona to make her way to LuLu in the Mad Gods Realm as a hostage. To bring Folkona back The Renegades formed a plan to save Folkona. Oblivious and Satchi entered the mad gods realm Oblivious protected from madness due to being an A.I. and Satchi protected by Legions influence. Oblivious challenged LuLu to a game of chess betting Folkona as the prize. However since LuLu didn't know how to play they instead decided to play checkers. Even with Folkona helping LuLu Oblivious won, though Folkona pleaded to bring LuLu with them in order to protect her from Medusa. Oblivious agreed and brought back both Folkona and LuLu to the Stranger’s Cathedral. With Folkona returned Miss Universe used her telepathy to have SciFri enter Folkona's mind to remove the influence of the mad god. SciFri was able to successfully navigate Folkona's mind maze and replace the endless song of the mad god with a new one to keep her sane. With the conflict resolved LuLu decided to hide inside the maze within the Cathedral trusting The Renegades to protect her. The Don With the inclusion of the Renegade member Kuri the group soon found they had also taken on the nephalem's problems. The biggest problem being Kuri's twin brother The Don. Don was always at odds with his brother seeking power to cause destruction as such his way of life opposed the Renegades ideals of helping others. Don continued to show himself as an antagonist to the Renegades by attacking Kuri, abducting Folkona, and generally being a problem for the group. At one point Oblivious and SciFri had a run in with one of Don's allies Corowna where they were forced to kill them. Don takes this as a sign of aggression and challenges SciFri to a one on one fight taking place in Folkona's Safe Haven. The two stand off one on one initially but as the fight turns toward the favor of Don the other Renegades get involved to buy SciFri some brief moments of rest, with Oblivious using spartan armor and Ashunera using her chainsaw to hold the enemy off. While combating the Renegades Don orders Corowna to attack Arcadum which only enrages the demon as he easily defeats Corowna. Enraged Arcadum lunges at Don who sends him through a black hole somewhere else. Don then takes the opportunity in all the chaos to freeze the Renegades leader and shatter him into pieces killing the holy knight. Arcadum soon returns ripping off his chains and beating Don nearly to death before the guardians Miss Universe, Azreal, and Faelyix start evacuating everyone to the the Stranger's Cathedral for safety. Once evacuated the fight continues with Don as the group gang up on him taking many casualties the most notable being Bream being impaled on Dons sword. They are able to stop the Don eventually though instead of killing him they give him the chance to leave which he takes. They spend their time healing their wounds and awaiting the guardians return so that they might figure out what to do about their dead leader. The guardians return with a revived SciFri and the news that the Safe Haven had to be destroyed in order to stop Arcadum. The group decides to make the Cathedral their new base of operations and try to move past this bitter stalemate. On July 17th, 2018 a few of the Renegades accompany Nanoade on her birthday celebrating the event in the Forest Grove. The Don once again shows up to be a thorn in the groups side. Though this time he approaches the group peacefully only asking to retrieve his sword. When the group allows him to do so Don strikes again by calling his sword to him as it pierces through Nano's heart killing the young mage. Don then leaves having once again killed a member of the Renegades. The End After Nano's death arguments took place on how to tell Chipz about his daughter's death. Satchi and Folkona in particular wanted to immediately tell Chipz but SciFri knowing his boss's temper and condition forbid anyone from telling him. His orders were also followed by Izanami Chipz's old companion showing up to threaten the group if they told Chipz. This caused much discourse in the group eventually leading to SciFri stepping down from his leader position and splitting up the duties between himself, Satchi, and Oblivious. This did not however solve the disagreement with how to handle Nano's death as Folkona and Satchi said they would tell Chipz the next time they saw him. The opportunity soon presented itself when SciFri, Folkona, Satchi, Oblivious, and Kuri were transported to a castle where they met Chipz and Izzy. Keeping to their word Satchi told Chipz about his daughters death which had now happened over a month ago and berated the vampire for not even realizing. SciFri tried to defend Chipz and get the Renegades to leave but was overwhelmed by the bickering of the 2 groups giving SciFri memories of his battle with The Don and causing him to lash out drawing his sword on Folkona. Chipz trying to calm himself left yelling at SciFri to follow which he did siding with his boss instead of his 'family'. Betrayed the Renegades returned to the Cathedral only to find that Nano had now been revived. The remaining members soon drifted apart after this Folkona secluded herself to deal with the heartbreak of her now broken engagement, Kuri continued with his solo work and trying to defeat his brother Don, and Ashunera had gone on her own. The Guardians, Azreal, Miss Universe, Faelyix, and Arcadum while technically members had their own jobs to do and were often gone anyway. Oblivious and Satchi however wanting to keep what remained of their family together decided to form a new organization with Bream and Nanoade known as Aegis, to be the successor to the Renegades. Former Members *SciFri *Folkona *Oblivious *Satchi *Ashunera *Bream *Nephalem Kuri *Nanoade Associates *Arcadum - Mentor *Cor Vous *Beedle Vaughx *Karakov *Azreal *Faelyix *Miss Universe Trivia *It was often joked that the Renegades fought each other more then any actual villains. *The Renegades didn't have a name for most of their run and were only given the name by Nano as a joke. The name stuck however when the group couldn't agree on anything else to call themselves. Gallery TBA Category:RP Groups